ghostrebellionfandomcom-20200215-history
Viral's Perma-Daily Bubble Pally
Viral's Oathbound Paladin Perma Daily Build Please note the following content is the property of Viral. No members of Ghost Rebellion take credit for the following content. You may find the original post here. Hello everybody, and welcome to Viral's OP build. This build can be independent and if built correctly, does not need a haste cleric to be viable. Don't Believe it is possible? Here, watch this and be amazed Gear Stats My Current Item level is 2797. Race I chose Dragonborn, which allows you to chose +2 into any ability score. . Ideally Metallic Ancestry Dragonborn would be better because of the 3% increased Hit points if your were min/max kind of person. Runner Ups in order of preference: Human - Would be a little more tankier. Bonus in defense 3%. Also three extra heroic points could be an option. Sun elf - 2% AP Gain +2 charisma is excellent Ability Scores Dragonborn stat rolls should look like this 10 STR - 18 (16+2) CON - 10 DEX - 10 INT - 12 WIS - 18 (16+2) CHA Constitution contributes to Higher life pools. Charisma is mostly for Action Point Gain. General Powers Sanctuary - Push down on left analog stick - Brings up the shield with a 15 foot radius. Increased Damage resistances while shield is up. Also heals for a minimal amount. Immune to Control affects while using Sanctuary (Shield). Oath of Protection (Paragon Path) - Damage resistance increased by 10%, Generate 500% more threat. When you take damage, you gain power proportional to the amount of damage being taken. This power Caps at 10% your Max HP in power. Feats & Paragon Divine Action 5/5 - Activating Divine Call (RB) fills up AP 5%, Which through my testings is actually bumped up with my pets and my AP Gain / Recovery. Toughness 3/3 - Increase Max life 9%, Lights Shield 1/5 4/5 (If Human) - Just a random point to get to next tier Exemplar's Haste 3/3 - 6% recharge speed on encounters Impassioned Pleas 3/3 - Generate Divine Call (RB) 6% faster Steadfast 5/5 - 2.5 % increase from each point of CON, Currently with 28 points in con, this gives my character 45% more Max HP. After reaching level 30 you will get to choose your Paragon Path. Oath of Protection or Oath of Devotion. You're going to want to choose Oath of Protection for the Daily Power, Divine Protector. Which we will discuss in the powers belows. Paragon Justice - This tree helps with reducing the cooldowns on encounters, which allows me to loop my Divine Call (RB) and Encounters. Where (RB) Reduces cooldowns, and Encounters Feed (RB). Swift Flash - 5/5 Increased movement speed 30% when struck by a foe. Honestly it is the lesser of the two evils as far as our first choice goes. It's convenient in PvP when you have to get away in a hurry. That is about it. Flash of Light 5/5 - Encounters powers have a 25% chance to reduce the cooldowns of your nearby allies by 10%. This works well for the entire group regardless of composition, but it's potent with another Paladin in the group. Radiant Champion 5/5 - Having two other allies near you (30 feet, which is easy during a dungeon) everyone gains 25% movement speed. This part helps with getting to the first node at the start of a PVP match. I mostly picked this mostly for the 5% Cooldown reduction. Echoes of Light 5/5 - Your at- wills have a 5% chance to trigger Echo. Echo makes your next encounter power instantly recharge all your encounter powers. When this procs with this build, that is an automatic daily. Purifying Fire 5/5 - 10 % per stack up to five stacks of Purifying Power. Flat damage bonus while we wait on cooldowns. We Pick this over Prism, because with this build, no body is going to be taking enough damage that heals are required. Vengeful Judge 1/1 - Applies Judge. This is while my encounters are on Cooldown and i finished a rotation, I hit RB one time. Increases my damage by 35%, which interacts with Purifying Fire. This also reduces the cooldowns of my encounters by 35%. Judge also have a chance to proc "vengeful judge" Which automatically gives you an extra Divine Call (RB). It does not explain exactly how often it procs vengeful judge. From my testing I would gamble it is in the 5-10% range. Which gives me another free daily. There is no internal Cooldown for this, but i have seen it proc back to back, not often but possible. Light Paragon Path - Just to get Aura's Gift honestly Gifts of Light - Heal for 10% more. Effects the shield (Left analog stick) Warrior's Bastion - 10 % for Defense from equipment. Aura Gifts - 5/5 - The main Reason I chose Light path for my last 15 points. Allies within 30 Feet of me gain 25% of my power. Which stacks with the Oath of Protection class mechanic. They must remain within 30 feet for six seconds, which is very easy in dungeons. Powers 1 Powers 2 Powers 3 Powers 4 Powers 5 At Wills Valorous Strike 3/4 - When the 3rd long swing connects increases Damage Resistance by 5% by granting Valor. Valor lasts for 15 seconds. Each third strike refreshes the 15 second timer. Radiant Strike 3/4 - 20 foot blast so it's a decent AOE. Armor Penetration and Damage are increased by flat 5%. Shielding Strike 3/4 (level 35 PVP) - Grants a shield after the 3rd strike that lasts for eight seconds. Shield can be broken with enough strikes doesn't matter how strong those strikes are. Encounters Smite 3/4 - Amazing damage output, AP Gain and Divine Call gain. Bane 3/4 - Very exccellent buff and debuff - three charges at 10% per charge. With a 60' range, pulls the mobs to the group. Templar's Wrath 3/4 - 30' foot radius around the player. Gain Temp HP equal to 300% of the damage dealt, more targets hit equals more Temp HP.(this is affected by Crit chance and Crit Severity) Binding Oath 3/4 (4/4 after becoming more geared) - Force all targets to attack you for six seconds, taking 50% of that damage and reflecting 20% to all foes within 30ft. a.k.a. the nuke. Cleansing Touch 3/4 (PvP) Used to heal allies and remove Crowd Control affects. Cannot be used while being controlled. I've seen it heals for 5k up to 45k, results may vary. Vow of Enmity - 3/4 - Not used very much, but marked targets receive 20% more damage from you and are forced to attack you for 60 seconds. If target dies in that 60 seconds, Cooldown is instantly refreshed. Mostly used in fresh 70 builds (if used at all) if you are finding yourself having a hard time maintaining threat or want to kite a scorpion in ELoL. Relentless Avenger 3/4 - Rush target, mostly in spiders with multiple targets. Pros - AOE attack, highest Action Point generating encounter we have. Con - Has a bulls charge distance type knock back. Main target stays put, anything around the target gets knocked back. Does not generate any Divine Call. Circle of Power 3/4 - 30' wide circle - increased damage resistance by 25%. Also increased damage by you for 30%. Used for bosses if you feel as if you might be a bit squishy, or running with squishy friends. Dailies Divine Judgment 3/4 - Strong single target, medium aoe damage daily. Used a lot when running solo. Lay on Hands 3/4 (PvP) - Used to heal during 1v1. Divine Protector 4/4 (FIRST EXTRA POINT GOES HERE) - 20 second bubble, Absorbs all damage from anyone linked and all damage is reduced by 80%. 150 foot radius, so you should have no problem getting someone linked. However if you and your allies are not the same height on the map, the bubble sometimes does not link them. Personals - These can be rotated depending on your activity at the time (pve, dungeons, PVP, etc.) Aura of Courage 3/4 - increased damage for the team. Aura of Truth 3/4 - Used when under geared and need help surviving, 10 % damage debuff to foes within 30' Aura of Vengeance 3/4 (pvp)- 35% of weapon damage as reflection damage. Using this ability with end game gear, able to hurt / kill enemies by just being in proximity. Aura of Wisdom 3/4 - Always slotted - 20% increased recharge speed. Aura of Protection 3/4 - You and allies within 30' have 10% increased damage resistance. Mostly used if you or group is under geared. Boons All the stat increase boons I chose were Offensive type boons, at this point I am not currently having issues staying alive. Currently do not have all the boons, but my future choices are circled in red :) Tyranny of Dragons Dread Ring Icewind DalePvP Sharandar Equipment Stat prioritization in order PvE : Recovery - Power - Hit Points - Defense Stat prioritization PvP: Deflection - Regen - Defense - Hitpoints Enchantments Weapon - In order would be Pure Terror or above, Plague fire of any kind, Normal or higher Lightning. Armor - In order would be Negation best you can afford, Soul forge of any kind, Briarthwine of any kind. Offensive slots - Silvery enchantments to maximize recovery. More recovery means more Action points gained and shorty Cooldown on rotation Utility slots - Dragon hoard, Fey Blessings or Azure depending. Defensive slots - Radiant enchantments for the hit points. More hitpoints equals more power gained thru Oath of Protection class mechanic, thus more power shared. Every 1000 HP is 100 more power, which is 25 more power shared. 100,000 life = 10k power = 2500 shared power. Alliance - Restoration Armlet, Couters, Poleyns and Ward Cuirass as it's more defensive and neither boost recovery. Elven - Restoration Armlet, Cuirass, Couters and Ward Poleyns. Looking for the Recovery. Not sure it's worth Black Ice Shaping Elven gear at this point. The Cost vs. Gain in my eyes are not worth it. PvP - Gladiator set to stack as much defelction as possible. Main Hand - Artifact main hand, unlock the feature for Valorous Strike. Increases the damage of V.S. Off Hand - Artifact Off hand - unlock class feature for aura of wisdom. Adds one % of total AP for every three seconds while in combat. (Similar mechanics to artifact neck) Also roll the Artifact Stat increase to Action Point Gain. Shirt - Warriors gemmed exquisite elemental chainmail Pants - Warriors gemmed exquisite elemental Chausses Rings - Personalized Adamant rings of recovery x2 Neck - Greater Imperial Dragon cloak Belt - Greater Plated band of Constitution Artifacts Sigil of the Devoted - AP Gain when used Heart of the Black Dragon - Recovery and Action Point gain are two stats you need, Arp pen. Wheel of Elements - Max HP - Power - Stamina (Good for PvP) Sigil of the Oathbound Paladin - Max HP - Power - AOE Resist Other options could include Waters of Elah'zad - Recovery - Defense - Regen Sigil of the Great Weapon Fighter - HP - Power - Armor Pen (more endgame for a more offensive build) Sigil of the Hunter - Power- Recover- Stamina Gain Symbol of Fire - We do not currently have it, Power - Def - Recovery Pets / Companions Icosahedron Ioun Stone - 10XP gain, With OP's being so new to Xbox, the time it takes to get an overlevel and to get power points. Double slotted Ex. Adamant Rings of Recovery and a doubled slotted Adamant necklace of recovery. Arcane Runestones - best you can afford for the recovery in the two Offensive slots, Defense slot would be a Eldritch Runestone for increased pets ratings. Cheapest Ion stone to upgrade to Legendary as it already starts at purple. Blacksmith (zen market) - Active bonus On Damage Taken, 15% chance to reflect 10% of that damage. If the same target is hit four times, it will reflect three times the damage taken. Flame Spirit (auction house or Battle of the Bridge) - 1% Ap gain at green, 1.5 at Blue, 2% at Purple (not sure if it's worth the AD for 1more % AP Gain) Final two would be Rust Monster and Lillend but these are not currently available on Xbox. Once available, The Flail Snail and it's coastal variant are a Huge Priority Item to get. It's more important to the Build than rank 8+ Enchantments, or Legendary artifacts. So make sure to focus on getting it ASAP. Power Setup Solo At wills : Valorous Strike & Radiant Strike Encounters : Templar's Wrath, Relentless Avenger & Smite Daily : Divine Judgment 100 % of the time Class Features : Aura of Courage & Aura of Wisdom Dungeons At wills : Valorous Strike & Radiant Strike Encounters : Binding Oath, Templar's Wrath, Smite Daily : Divine Protector 99 % of the time Class Features : Aura of Courage & Aura of Wisdom (To maintain the Pally Perma Daily, you have to stay on point with your rotations. Lead with Radiant Strike, Full set of encounters Binding Oath / Templar's Wrath / SMITE, Divine Call (RB) once. Valorous Strike until encounters Cooldown, all Encounters again, Divine Call (RB), Radiant Strike and Valorous Strike. Repeat Divine Protector when it's available/appropriate) Xbox button combo looks like : LT, X,Y,B, RB,LT,RT,RT,RT,X,Y,B,RB,LT,RT RT RT Depending on the group composition, the following changes can be made: -With haste cleric and/or 2nd Protection Paladin, exchange Smite for Bane. -With Packs of mobs, exchange Smite for Relentless Avenger. If under geared - Dungeons At wills : Valorous Strike & Radiant Strike Encounters : Templar's Wrath, Vow of Enmity, Circle of Power Daily : Divine Protector & Divine Judgment Class Features : Aura of Truth & Aura of Protection PVP At wills : Shielding Strike & Radiant Strike Encounters : Templar's Wrath, Binding Oath, Cleaning Touch Daily : Divine Protector & Lay on Hands Class Features : Aura of Truth & Aura of Vengeance Thank You for reading, if you have any questions, or are confused about anything then you can message me. GT: Its Viraaal Twitter: @itsviral97